ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nimbus.69/One year
Hello there mah fellow wiki nerds friends! My name is Nimbus.69, that's right! The legendary Nimbus.69! I haven't been here in forever honestly. Seriously, the last edit I made was in like, April or something...but there was a time I was very active on this wiki, espically in Summer of 2012. I was really well known back then, espically for one piece that practically made me famous The Wrath of Buu, created July 17, 2011 That was the first series I wrote, from start to finish. I remeber I had so much fun writting it, it really was important to me. That was the probably my favorite thing writting, but why? Why did I l love that POS? Because it was all the loyal fans. Seriously as cheesy as it is, it's so true. I didn't get that kinda love while writting The terror of Cell, so that's why I stopped. Even though it was good, it...wasn't the same without you guys supporting me. Now something I've been wanting to say; I hope you guy realize that your support really got me into writting! I already liked writting, but WOB really got me into creating my own fantasy and expressing it threw words and dialouge. But I'm gonna be honest, I was a pretty sucky writer back then xD For example, let's do a comparison. Here's the famous Tamera death scene, which I wrote last year “No…he’s trying to find Tamera!” Goku said to himself. Meanwhile, Trunks has now found the location Tamera was in. “Hey Tamera!” he cried out. “Listen, we need to get back right now. If we don’t something bad is going to happen to you-“but before he could finish his sentence, something horrible did happen…something Trunks will never forget…Kid Buu appeared right behind Tamera with a sword…and stabbed her right threw her back. “NO! TAMERA!!” Trunks yelled, running over to help her. Kid Buu pulled the sword out of her back and then walked away, not smiling or laughing, but with a sad solemn face. Tamera sat in place, with blood flowing out of the wound. “You’ll be….better off now….Trunks…” Tamera weakly said, collapsing into his arms. Her body than began somewhat glowing, starting with her legs. “Tamera, you can’t die yet!!” Trunks cried. Tears then began streaming down his cheeks and onto the grassy ground. “No…I'm going away at my own will...Because I absoutely refused to let Buu get his way..." Tamera said. “Please, don’t leave me yet! I'm begging you!” "I'm doing what I'm destinted to do...disappear and turn into the pearl…I'm so sorry it had to end this way Trunks…but…I’m happy…I was…able…to summon the pearl…and save everyone…especially you…” “Tamera…” tears were constantly streaming down his checks. “I’d rather die…then let…Buu have his way…and Vegeta even said…I’m no use...” “No, my father is just an ass…” “Glad you see it my way…” Then suddenly, what looked like ice began slowly covering Tamera’s legs. “It’s too late…to undo what has been done…” Tamera weakly said. “But we can’t let Buu win…we just can’t…” There was a brief moment of silence… “Goodbye…Trunks…I’m happy…I got to meet you….and I’m even happier…you where here for me when my time was done…my only regret…I won’t be able to watch the present day you…grow up to become an amazing person like you…”' “Tamera…” She then weakly put her hand on his wet cheek. “Please...dont ever forget that…” The tears that were streaming down Trunk’s checks started flooding out even more when Tamera’s hand feel lifelessly from his face. “NO!” he then caught her cold hand with his own. “Tamera!! I don't want you to leave yet!" That was when Tamera finally breathed her final breath, and it is said that everyone in the universe was able to feel what felt like a soft wind on their necks the very second she exhaled for the last time. The ice that had covered her legs then completely covered her body and began glowing. Her body then completely began glowing brightly, making Trunks have to shield his eyes from the brightness. Then, the glow faded away. Trunks opened his eyes again, only to see the glow disappear. The only thing left of her was the pearl from her necklace glowing and the red ribbon she always wore in her hair. Indeed, Tamera had given up her body to make the pearl appear, knowing it was her destiny to disappear and to die in Trunk’s arms. Trunks then picked up the pearl. “Tamera…” he softly said, crying even more and clutching his teeth in anger. Then Goku flew in. “Where is she?! What did Buu do to Tamera?!” Goku cried. “…He killed her…her body disappeared…the only thing left behind is the pearl…” Trunks said threw his tears. “No…that sick monster…” Goku said, starting to have tears in his eyes. “Buu…I won’t ever forgive you for THIS!!” Trunks screamed, getting up and powering up, going SSJ2 Now compare it to a suicide scene I wrote for an OC of mine, something I wrote very recently Between of fear and blame, You begin to wonder why you came. Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, Somewhere along in the bitterness. I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known How to save a life... As Aria wandered around on the ruins of the once beautiful Skyworld Temple, she noticed the ruins of a diving platform; it had fallen apart a bit, but it seemed intact enough for a dive or two. It looked like a nice diving place for an exciting dive; fast, the wind in your hair, sounded like a fun time...but Aria had another idea in mind...she climbed up on the platform and looked down. The landing place looked like a field of rocks...there's no way such a barren field could break a fall from such a height. If a human jumped off, there was no way s/he would survive...Aria had the body of a human; sure she had wings, but her body structure was basically the same of a human's...should she jump from such a high ledge without flying, it would certainly kill her...it seemed painless; it may see scary for a moment, but you would die as soon as you hit the ground...messy, but quick. It was perfect for Aria. Aria saw escape and relieve from that fall. To anyone else, it would seem like a horrible way to end it all...but, with the way things are going now...Pit is nowhere to be found, Palutena has turned evil and terrible, the Centurians and Hade's army were looking for her to kil her...it seemed like a break threw...if she ended it all, then she wouldn't feel pain anymore...sure Hades would turn her soul into that of a monster, but she wouldn't know about it...Hades can't hurt her if she's just a soul... Slowly, Aria began climbing higher on the platform ruins, climbing to her escape. It didn't matter; the underworld army or the Centurians, or even Palutena herself, would kill her as soon as they found her...so, why not make it less harsh for her? They wanted her dead, so she was doing them all a favor. Aria climbed onto the top of the platform and looked down below her...nothing but rocks...surely she would just die as soon as she hit the ground...someone would find her body soon enough. Aria thought about all the shit that had happened in the world recently...Pit, her best friend, has gone missing, Palutena, who told Aria that she killed Pit, has snapped and sent her Centurians to kill the humans and hunt down Aria...and Hades had sent his soldiers not only to help kill the humans, but also to capture Ariadne and kill her...there was no way out...with Pit and Palutena both gone, who was there she had to protect? Who was to live for? What is the point of life if everyone you love is gone? If she didn't do this now, then the rest of her life would be nothing but pain... Aria turned her back to the very end of the ledge and held out her arms in a cross position, the same way she was trained to do it. She softly closed her eyes, rolled her heels back...and fell back, plunging down to the Earth, head first, at such a fast pace...but to her it seemed like forever... "Where did everything go wrong..." she thought to herself as she fell. "Why did it have to come down to this? It's not fair...I didn't want this...I wanted to die peacefully...so why?" as Aria thought to herself, she felt tears fly out of her eyes, drip by drip. "I don't get it...it seemed like yesterday that Milady, Pit, and I all had such a nice time in each other's company...we made each other laugh, we took care of each other, we cheered each other up...and at the end of the day I'm falling to my death." Aria slowly opened her eyes and saw the clouds fly past her as she fell, and saw them disappear into the sky. As she looked up into the sky, she imagined a faint image of Pit's laughing face waving to her...which faded away into nothing... "Pit...where are you...?" Aria thought to herself as she reached her hand out to the fading image. "Why did you leave me? Why did milady hurt both us...? What's her problem? We didn't do anything but help her...so why?!" Aria suddenly came to her senses...who's fault it was for causing so much pain for Aria and her beloved friend. "It...it was Milady..! Damn her...damn Palutena! It's her fault you're gone...it's her fault that I'm committing suicide...it's her fault it all came to this...damn her...damn her..." Despite the rage she felt, Aria gently smiled as tears fell. "Don't worry Pit...when Hades turns my soul into that of a monster, I'll be sure to kill her...to avenge you and me...then I'll kill you, and then myself... One day...when all three of us are reborn, let's meet again...let's run into each other, somehow...then we can all be happy again...we can have carefree summers again and play together, like you and I did when we were small...please, let's all make a promise... Let's all become friends again like all those times before; it would mean the world to me for us to smile again..." With those last thoughts, Aria closed her eyes and hit the ground. ~ Yeah, BIG difference right? Whatever. In closing, it's been about a year since WOB's release and I only have one thing to say Thank you. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts